justfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Friends movie
In 1995, Chris Brander (Ryan Reynolds), an obese, curly haired high school student with a lisp, braces and a gentle giant demeanor, attends his best friend Jamie Palamino's (Amy Smart) graduation party. Chris has been secretly in love with Jamie their entire friendship as he finally confesses his feelings to her by writing them in her yearbook. However, when he tries to return it to her, it is swiped by Jamie's despicable ex-boyfriend Tim (Ty Olsson), who reads Chris's confession aloud at the party. Chris is publicly humiliated and, to top it off, Jamie doesn't reciprocate his feelings, instead giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying she loves him like a brother. Jamie yells at their classmates for making fun of him, but Chris flees the party on his bicycle in tears, vowing to leave town and become more successful than all of them. Ten years later, Chris has lost his excess weight and is very handsome and successful with a thriving career as a Los Angeles record producer and a reputation as a ferocious womanizer. Just before Christmas, his boss (Stephen Root) orders him to take up-and-coming pop singer Samantha James (Anna Faris) to Paris, so that she will sign with their company. Chris goes reluctantly, as he has a history with the self-obsessed singer. During their trip to Paris, Samantha sets her private jet on fire by neglecting to remove the aluminum foil from a plate of tuna she has placed in the plane's microwave oven. This necessitates an emergency landing in New Jersey, not far from Chris's hometown. He takes her to his mother's house for the night, causing him to face the humiliating high school years he left behind and his unresolved feelings for Jamie. Stepping out to the local bar, Chris runs into some old friends and even Tim, now a balding, fat and drunken slob. He also runs into Jamie, now working her way through graduate school as a bartender. Thinking that he can finally get his high school love out of his system, Chris plans to woo and seduce Jamie. However, a number of unexpected problems and the growing realization that his friendship with Jamie actually did mean something to him keep getting in the way. He bonds with Jamie on several occasions. During a friendly "day-date" of ice skating, Chris is injured in a game of hockey resulting in him being taken away in an ambulance. Jamie is then reunited with the paramedic Dusty Dinkleman (Chris Klein) who used to be a nerdy high school student also in love with her. Meanwhile, Chris leaves his younger brother Mike (Christopher Marquette) to watch over Samantha. When Mike is in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Samantha pushes him against the wall and demands to know where Chris is. Mike refuses to talk at first, but since Samantha knows that he has an obsessive crush on her, she forces a passionate French kiss on him and he instantly tells her that Chris is with his "lover" (thinking that Chris already had sex with Jamie). Samantha becomes jealous of Chris leaving her for Jamie, believing that she and Chris are in a relationship. In an angry rage, Samantha destroys Jamie's family's Christmas decorations. Embarrassed, Chris returns home only to be visited by Jamie. She reveals that she is not mad at Chris and plans to spend the night with him, but Chris is still unable to make a move on Jamie resulting in them just going to sleep. The next day, Jamie goes to Darla and Clark's house (since they're now married) to talk to Darla but in the meantime Chris goes to Clark's job (dentist's office) to talk to Clark. Jamie tells Darla what happened last night and that she is afraid that Chris might not like her that way since he did not make a move on her or had sex with her and that they are "just friends." Also stating that she "put herself out there" (leaving clues) to Chris and proving that she wants to be in a relationship with Chris. In the meantime Chris tells Clark that "the timing wasn't right" and since him and Jamie has history together, he can't sleep with her and that it seems like highschool all over again to him. Later, Chris and Clark catches Dusty singing the same song he once sang for Jamie to a sexy nurse and then kissing her. Dusty reveals to Chris and Clark that he only plans to have sex with Jamie and then humiliate her like he felt she used to do to him. Chris tries to warn Jamie about Dusty during a children's Christmas pageant, but instead ends up attacking Dusty, ruining the play. Jamie won't listen when he tells her about the nurse, thus leaving Chris angry and disappointed with Jamie and her family. Chris gets drunk and goes to the bar where Jamie works and ends up blaming her for keeping him in the friend zone and telling her that she'll never be anything more than she is, for which she punches him and gets him tossed out of the bar. Chris returns to LA only to realize that Jamie is the only one for him. Chris returns to New Jersey and goes to Jamie's house and finally declares his true love for her and kisses Jamie as the neighborhood kids watch.